Harry one shots
by heavyneos
Summary: Collection of one shots and ideas I had about Harry T but maybe go to an M later
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat calmly drinking his juice and reading a book on pureblood etiquette for the tenth time memorising each world, Ron was in no fit state to talk after Harry gave him his good news, the book was one of two he had bought when he got his supplies and didn't remember getting them until a few days ago,

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Malfoy and his friends slinking towards them looking rather smug.

"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?" he said in his usual drawling tone, Harry didn't look up he didn't even acknowledge Malfoy's presents until his eyes looked up from his page,

"You're a lot braver now you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," Harry said coolly and went back to reading Draco flushed weather with embarrassment, rage or a mixture of both Harry didn't care, Crabbe and Goyle where hardly little and were defiantly not gentlemen, they were large gorilla like and looked to have all the mental faculties of an over cooked whelk, but even they knew better than to start something whilst the entire faculty watched.

"I'll take you on any time on my own" said Malfoy, Harry knew what he was going to try and before he could utter another word Harry was on his feet,

"How dare you scion Malfoy" he shouted quieting the whole hall, the teachers having never heard Harry raise his voice looked on shocked mute and still "you dare break tradition and etiquette, you of all should know the laws that govern these matters, yet hear you stand like some poor excuse for a fool" the hall were shocked and a few snickers broke out one each table

"When my father" Malfoy started

"Your father" Harry shouted more snickers broke out "your father should think himself accursed to have a cur such as you polluting his blood line" shocked gasps escaped from many of the pureblood students "l would have thought you would have known better than to breach the laws set down but Salazar himself, you heir to the title of Barron Malfoy" he spat Barron as if it was a bitter foul tasting puss "though I should have expected it from some one of such new and dubious blood" more shocked gasps from the pureblood and some half-blood's even the teachers "though I expected more from you two" he looked at both Crabbe and Goyle who both jumped startled by the outburst "both heirs to the titles of Earl by birth and heritage, unlike this foul thing who's family had to buy there peerage on their knees" there was shocked silence in the hall

"Our apologies Duke Potter" said Crabbe in a heavy upper-class English accent Goyle nodding beside him

"You need not apologise for this fool, but I will have satisfaction" he said as he removed a white silk glove from his robe pocket he slapped Malfoy in the face twice "Draconius Luscious Malfoy, scion of Barron Luscious Salazar Malfoy of the noble house of Malfoy, and Lady Narcissa Irma Malfoy nee Black, of the most ancient most noble house of Black. I Harry James Potter Duke of the most ancient and most noble house of Potter, son of Duke James Charles Potter, and Duchess Lillian Mary Potter nee Evans of the royal house of Battenberg challenge you to duel, blades only because I doubt you have the power or the ability to match even a squib in magical combat" there was a universal shocked gasp from the entire hall. "Choose your second"

Malfoy looked at the two that had accompanied him, both shook their heads in negative, he looked around the hall but none would meet his gaze except one his head of house Severus Snape.

"Well choose or will you and your house be labelled forever cowards as you were in France where your family was run out buy Muggles" Harry spat

"I name the potions master Severus Tobias Snape of house Prince" he shouted hot with rage, Harry laughed slightly behind his hand

"Just like a house of fools to name a man from a disgraced line" Harry said looking down on the enraged Malfoy at the teachers table Snape sat seething in rage. "I name the most feared and respected swordswoman this country has ever produced Marquees Molly Weasley nee Prewett"

There was silence in the hall the Weasley family were in shock, for about five minutes nobody said a word

"You choose a house wife and a blood traitor" laughed Malfoy

"You a Malfoy call someone a traitor, that is a laugh" said Harry "but we shall see who laughs last wont we name a time and place"

"Two days from now on the quidditch pitch noon" he said trying to make himself as imposing as possible

"I name Baroness Amelia Bones as referee"

Harry reached out his hand, Malfoy took it tentatively they shook stiffly Harry then turned and left muttering about washing the stupidity off of his hand.

After a few moments later Minerva McGonagall found her voice

"Albus what just happened"

"I believe that the Malfoy scion just committed assisted suicide" said Dumbledore his voice seemed to echo through the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

James Potter was holding the small bundle that was his son Harry, his son, he smiled he had so looked forward to being a dad. He already taught his son to fly on a specially charmed broom, he couldn't go higher than a few inches but he'd be dammed if his son couldn't fly, and fly he could he had the makings of a seeker.

There was one thing though that he would pass on to his son that he would haft to cultivate on his own, the power of Potter magic. James noticed Harry was starting to stir using his magic he reached inside of himself, and James began to sing, as he began the world around him began to warp, stars and galaxies began to form around James Potter

He started quietly at first to get his son to drift off

Carry on my wayward son  
>There'll be peace when you are done<br>Lay your weary head to rest  
>Don't you cry no more<p>

The galaxies and stars began to orbit him in an array of colour and majesty that seemed imposable; he smiled down at his son.

Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
>Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion<br>I was soaring ever higher  
>But I flew too high<p>

The galaxies began to fade away and he was surrounded by stars and clouds as if he was flying at night, he looked down and saw his son was sleeping again, He smiled to himself placing the bundle down into the crib he had so much to teach his son, there future looked bright, he couldn't know that this was the last time he would ever sing to his son.

(ten years after the dark lords attack)

Harry Potter sat alone in the park near privet drive,

he was always alone and always sad, he had no friends, none thanks to his brute of a cousin and his mentally deficient friends,

they'd haft to be in some way handicapped to be friends with Dudley thought harry bitterly, as he sat down on the swings.

The children had left the park when he arrived so they wouldn't get beaten up by Dudley, he sighed he could hear music blaring from one of the houses it was an older tune but one he had heard before, it was Europe's the final countdown, he allowed the music to was over him as he listened, Harry didn't tell anyone but he loved metal, hair metal or heavy he didn't care he just loved it.

His first music class in school introduced him to many forms of music and he loved them all, classical, folk, rock n roll, opera. They even let them use the music room in school that was where his talents first became apparent, he could play any instrument but his first love would always be the Les Paul guitar his teacher had allowed him to play one day after school. It took awhile but he convicted the teacher not to spread news of his gift about.

Harry also hadn't shown one ability to his teacher, it only happened once by accident but when it did he felt alive;

he was playing Poison by Alice Cooper, alone in the music room when suddenly the other instruments began to play as well, it was as if he was a one man rock band and the wind picked up and began to sing with him, and things began to change it was as if a power within him controlling the instruments and playing all the right notes to the song, after experimenting with different songs he found that no matter what song they always played the other instruments. Even classical orchestra and operatic music it was strange yet somehow it felt right.

He researched what had happened but couldn't find out what was happening to him he trolled through the library's mythology music and history sections but found nothing. The only thing he could find that even looked like his ability was a cartoon called the justice friends; the character of Val hallen Viking god of rock had the closest thing to his power.

His musing was broken by the end of the song; Harry left the park and began the short walk back to his prison at number four privet drive. He had chores to do and not allot of time to do them if he wanted to avoid another beating from his uncle.

It would be almost a year to the day that Harry would get his answers. Because of a letter he had received, that letter triggered his uncles mental break down that dragged him and his wardens to a remote island, where he met a man called Hagrid and was taken to a very interesting place called Diagon ally.

"Welcome Harry to Diagon ally" smiled the half Giant

Harry was stunned, the sun shone brightly filling the ally with a worm welcoming glow that seemed to radiate around him, there were glittering cauldrons of all sizes made from different metals, brass, copper, steel, putter and many others. Harry wished he could drink this all in; he wanted to look at everything at once.

Hagrid made a comment about buying something witch harry ignored he was too busy trying in vain to look at everything.

Hagrid brought him to a large bone white building that easily towered over every shop.

"Gringotts"

Harry noted the armoured guards wearing crimson and gold, they looked imposing and deadly, their faces stoic like the queen's guards.

"That's a Goblin Harry" smiled the Giant in a reassuring way

(Poem taking from the book)

_Enter, stranger, but take heed _

_Of what awaits the sin of greed, _

_For those who take, but do not earn, _

_Must pay most dearly in their turn. _

_So if you seek beneath our floors _

_A treasure that was never yours, _

_Thief, you have been warned, beware _

_Of finding more than treasure there._"

Harry smiled he liked how they threatened with a poem. He liked there style, as they entered he could feel the building sing with magic, the feeling it gave out was like burning ozone, it electrified and thrilled him.

"Gotta be a right fool to try and rob this place" said the Giant

A pair of Goblins opened the door for them and bowed respectfully, they were quite shocked when Harry returned the bow, at the waist no less. Unlike the rest of the wizard scum this boy showed respect, the two smiled slightly at that showing off their impressive sharp teeth.

When they approached the teller before Hagrid could even say a word Harry spoke.

"It must be so cool working here" he said more to Hagrid than the Teller "this place just vibrates and sings to music I have never heard before" he smiled

"You can feel that?" said the Goblin

"Of course cant every one?"

"No young master they do not" he said surprising Hagrid at the formal showing of respect

"We've come to take some money out of Mister Potters vault"

"Do you have Master Potters key" asked the Teller looking the Giant up and down.

"Gimme a second its hear somewhere" he said as he rummaged through his many pockets the Goblin sighed then snapped his fingers the Key floated in front of Harry who gave it to the Goblin, it was a small key like a key to a house door from the nineteen hundreds, it was golden and displayed the potter crest on the handle, a lion rampant with a snake for a tail, the motto proudly displayed in Latin, heart of a lion mind of a snake. The Goblin nodded slightly then inspected the key.

"Every thing seems to be in order" he said

"Before I forget I have a letter from the headmaster for you" he said as he handed him a white envelope, as he read the letter he became more incensed, it was as if Hagrid was insulting his mother and sister.

"Griphook" he shouted "take them to their vaults"

The cart ride was bumpy fast and dangerous and Harry loved every moment of it, after picking up there gold and a grubby parchment that Harry had no interest in what so ever, he was too busy listening to the deep tribal drum beat that the bank seemed to vibrate to.

As they returned to the surface Harry Bowed to Griphook

"Thank you Griphook" the Goblin smiled and bowed in return

As they left the tribal beat lessened and lessoned until it was gone and they had left the bank.

"Might as well get your uniform," said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes store. Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, as Hagrid left for the pub to calm his nerves.

As Harry entered he encountered squat kind faced smiling witch,

"Hogwarts dear" as his nod she sat him down in the back of the shop, where a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin then stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.

Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said Harry

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice

"Nice" said Harry as the second witch was finishing up on the boy, before the boy opened his mouth to speak again "what music do you have hear in the magical world?" he asked

"Are you a Muggle-borne?" he asked

"No I just haven't spent much time in our world I was raised by Muggles so haven't listened to wizard music much" the lie came easy to him, the boy seemed to buy it.

"Well we have about three rock bands two orchestras and a few popular music bands"

"Who's your favourite composer mine is Wagner" said Harry feeling safe with one of the composers blessed with such legendary talent.

"I'm sorry who?" the boy asked

Harry recoiled as if slapped, Who, Who, what in the name of sound was just happened, he thought

"Wilhelm Richard Wagner" Harry said using the composer's full name

"Sorry I've never heard of him"

"Gustav Theodore Holst" the boy shook his head again

"Ludwig van Beethoven" again no

"John Williams" Harry felt like crying what the hell is wrong with these magical people why have they not been blessed to hear such musical gods as these.

"Are they Muggles?" asked the boy at Harry's nod the boy understood, "Wizards don't listen to Muggle music" a few moments later the boy had finished and left the store. Harry turned to Madam Malkin and in an almost pleading voice

"Please tell me he was lying, please tell me that this world of yours have heard of the most influential men in all of music"

"I'm sorry but no" she said as she began to measure Harry's waist

Harry looked out the window at the world he thought was bright but it had seemed to lose its shine, as he watched he noticed Hagrid who waved at him and smiled happily, in his hand was a large bird cage and inside was a snow white barn owl.

Harry was rather quiet as he ate the ice cream Hagrid had bought him (chocolate and mint).

"What's up?" said Hagrid.

"Nothing," Harry lied. They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Harry cheered up a bit when he found a bottle of ink that changed colour as you wrote. When they had left the shop, he said, "Hagrid, what's wrong with the magical world?"

"What do you mean Harry?"

"They don't have cultured music like the Muggle's"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you heard of Beethoven?" he asked

"No can't say I have"

"If I had my guitar I'd show you" Harry paused

"Can't you just sing it?" he asked

Harry considered it then he racked his brain for songs until he came up with the perfect one

"Alright but if I do this it will be just you and me"

"Well the cauldron has rooms; I suppose we could go there after we finish, Just Ollivanders left now — only place for wands, Ollivanders, and your gotta have the best wand."

A magic wand… this was what Harry had been really looking forward to. It was even enough to make him almost forget about the uncultured pail kid.

They walked to a small shabby looking shop,

They walked back to the old pub, as they entered Hagrid whispered to Tom who nodded, Hagrid then brought Harry through to a living room, situated through the door behind the bar.

"Alright Harry now what is it you wanted to show me" asked Hagrid

"I wanted to show you what the wizarding world is missing" Harry took a deep breath he closed his eyes imagining the music room from his school, in the corner the old record player was spinning as Harry got the full image in his mind he began to sing in a deep powerful voice that radiated power and echoed throughout the bar. In his mind as the notes were playing as if the who London symphony orchestra was right behind him, unknown to him was that his magic was radiating the music for the song all around, the pageantry and mastery was blazing as if it was being played loudly and proudly at the Proms, he could even hear the choir echoing around him, never had he felt so at peace singing, 

When Britain fi-i-irst, at heaven's command,

Aro-o-o-ose from out the a-a-a-zure main,

Arose, arose, arose from out the a-azure main,

This was the charter, the charter of the land,

And guardian a-a-angels sang this strain:

The choir singing behind him echoing through the bar and into the ally, stopping most people from their shopping, they began looking for the disturbance, many entering the bar

Rule Britannia!

Britannia rule the waves

Britons never, never, never shall be slaves.

Tom the barman looked back at the door not expecting such beautiful music to come from the room, he opened the door and the music came blaring out loudly and proudly.

Rule Britannia!

Britannia rule the waves.

Britons never, never, never shall be slaves.

Many of the people in the bar stopped drinking as a wave of British pride that they never experienced before began to rise with in them, many of the denizens and shoppers came pouring in to find the music.

The nations, no-o-o-o-ot so blest as thee,

Must i-i-i-i-in their turn, to ty-y-yrants fall,

Must in their turn, to ty-y-rants fall,

Many people were reminded of the dark lord as he sung these lines, and remembered his defeat and the pride seemed to rise like a hot air balloon

While thou shalt flourish, shalt flourish great and free,

The dread and e-e-e-e-nvy of them all.

Many light sided wizards and witches smiled

Rule Britannia!

Britannia rule the waves.

Britons never, never, never shall be slaves.

The people in the bar were joining in adding there voices to the invisible choir

Rule Britannia!

Britannia rule the waves.

Britons never, never, never shall be slaves.

Light and dark sides were set aside as they sang as one people

Still more maje-e-estic shalt thou rise,

More dre-e-e-e-eadful from each foreign stroke,

More dreadful, dreadful from each foreign stroke,

Squib joined with wizard who joined with werewolf and as they listened enraptured

Loud blast above us, loud blast that tears the skies

Serves but to ro-o-o-ot thy native oak.

Smiles and cheers echoed so loudly that Muggles outside looked to see what was happening.

Rule Britannia!

Britannia rule the waves.

Britons never, never, never will be slaves.

The massive crowd that had now gathered sang so loudly that even the Goblins in there underground vaults could hear

Rule Britannia!

Britannia rule the waves.

Britons never, never, never will be slaves.

Hagrid sat stunned, as the crowd in the pub exploded in cheers and cries for encores Harry blushed heavily at the cheers and dammed the power of his voice in operas it was easy to control in metal and rock but opera just exploded out of him with all the force of an A-bomb.


	3. Chapter 3

He had warned them but they chose not to listen, chose not to heed his warnings, she was under his protection and the protection of his house, an attack against her was an attack against his house against his family, and for that they would be buried shallowly in his family's field, in Potter's field.

That was why he was here alone in silence, only the flickering flames from wall torches eliminated his face. Glowing warmly behind him was the roaring flames of his dorm room fire place, but even this golden glow couldn't warm the ice now settled in his heart, in front of him was the something that he had taken from his family vault, six items laid out on a special dummy, the first was a leather cuirass with his families crest displayed proudly on his right barest Gryffindor on his left, it was styled with inch squares running down vertically, the leather was brown and the crest colour was stained and embossed over the left pectoral on a larger square, the leather was from Hungarian horntail and the squares were the skin of a basilisk.

two vambraces one for each arm that extended from his elbow to over his knuckles, the leather was again brown but had inch square leather sections riveted on them, he had a leather helmet with a mask and three thick ropes that come down like dreadlocked hair from the top of the helmet down to between his shoulder blades, the mask was styled in sections that would remind anyone of the beast from which the leather was taken a Hungarian horntail, the mask went from halfway down his face with eye holes and covered his cheeks down to his lower jaw leaving his mouth exposed, the greaves matched the vambraces and stretched from just above the knee to half way across the foot. Each piece had been painted and craved with numerous runic languages in ancient Celtic runic Norse hieroglyphic Egyptian and linier-B Latin to name a few. He was wearing a black padded long sleeve t-shirt and louse but comfortable brown leather trousers and boots that stopped just below his knees.

First he grabbed the left vambrace sliding his and through the course brown leather interior until his hand came through the end. He then began the incantation that was taught to him from the portrait of his ancestor Harold Potter, the first Potter and the man who personally wiped out thirty of the so called pure ancient noble houses, both light and dark.

"Strength isn't measured by force of arms alone" he spoke as he grabbed the left vambrace to make sure it was secure. Then he reached out and grabbed the right

"Honour is in the defence of the week" he spoke as he made sure it was secure,

He then grabbed the right greave and fed his booted foot through the end

"Bravery is facing ones fear and overcoming" made sure that it was secure then he grabbed the next

"Respect is earned through deeds both great and small" he said as he secured the greave,

He then reached for the leather cuirass, lifting it above his head and feeding both arms and his head through it he secured it with a light yank to make sure it was square

"Hope is never giving up the fight" he then grabbed the helmet and placed it on his head securing it with the chin strap

"Family is more than blood" he said completing the incantation the runic language glowed golden eliminating the darkened dorm room. He then knelt and looked up to the sky in prayer

"I have tried to be a good man, I have tried to rise above the hate, but they refuse to listen so it has come to this, I must take up arms to protect what is mine, my friend who has been taken from me by these bastards she may not wake from what they put her through, I go now for vengeance and pray that you can forgive me for what must be done" harry crossed both arms over his chest with closed fist and bowed his head.

He then rose to his feet and walked to the door pausing slightly to harden his heart he turned the knob and opened the dark oak door.

What he saw stunned him lining the stairs was every male Gryffindor student from third to seventh year as Harry passed them he noticed that they were all wearing armour similar to his own and helmets as distinctive as each person. Slowly he passed them notating that they had axes swords shields and there wands were imbedded in each weapon, he saw the larger students with bearded axes and no shields and the rest ether had swords or maces or any number of smaller nastier weapons. Each person he passed razed his shield and nodded or saluted him in some way and followed him down as he reached the common room he saw Hermione and every female student from third to seventh year decked out in leather armour as well, Ron stood next to his brothers and other students of Celtic descent decked out in armour and woad all sharpening blades. Every student ready for the battle ahead of them, he hammered the table hard to gain every body's attention

"We are going into there to conquer, we will fly or standard in replacement of their own, never again will the raven or the serpent standards fly in this castle, those who wished not to join us have decided to stay here in the Gryffindor dormitory, and they WILL NOT BE JUDGED" he shouted to those who murmured cowards and other hateful names "as for us we will rock there world, wipe them out if they chose to fight us, we will be ferocious lions in battle and magnanimous in victory, as is befitting all who where the lion standard, this castle is steeped in history it is the sight of the golden age of magic's, it is the sight of the fall of the grates dark lord in recorded history Salazar Slytherin, the man to which all dark houses call kin ship with." he could see the hate in the eyes of every student there many had lost allot of family in some cases whole branches of their family trees to Slytherin's followers " Luna was a decent up right and generous girl who did not deserve what happened to her, remember, when she woke up that morning she didn't imagine she would almost die that day, and those bastards got away with it" he said hate filled his every word "not any more never again shall we allow this kind of horror to rise" he said as Hermione gave him his sword which he placed his wand where the fuller was, and a shield with the lion standard of Gryffindor "we march now for honour, bravery, respect, hope, and family we march to WAR!" he roared the whole house roaring with him.

Then some students picked up the war drums and horns a long sharp blast on the horn was followed by the heavy drums that echoed through the school. The teachers in their staff room came flooding out at the sound, then came the chanting.

"SAXON, SAXON, SAXON" in time with the echoing drums

The teachers felt dread creep among them as they heard the chant and the drums. It was a well known fact that Gryffindor was one of the Saxon warlords that invaded and conquered Britain; it was his bravery that allowed the fractured Celtic peoples to be crushed and scattered to their strong holds in Wales Cornwall and other lands. His war chant echoing through the school could only mean one thing, that the Gryffindor students were tired of playing nice. They only hoped that they could find and stop them from doing something rash. All this flew over the head of the toad Umbridge who followed along like the half wit she is.

The students marched in a column formation with Harry Ron and Hermione at the head followed by Neville who carried a double headed axe and Collin who carried the Gryffindor standard high, next to him on either side were two seventh years hammering the war drums as they chanted. There first objective was the Ravenclaw's, they reached the portrait of a man obviously a scholar Harry stepped forward.

"Open. This. Door." he demanded in a harsh cold voice

"Who are you to demand anything of me boy" the painting spat

"I'm the one who is going to rip you from your hinges if you don't open up"

"Ha, many have tried, lady Ravenclaw herself put me here none have been able to move me"

"There is a first for everything fool" he said as he pointed to the painting, those students who had Axes and hammers stepped forward from the column "brake it down" he ordered as he stepped back leaving them with enough room to manoeuvre, the students pointed their weapons at the painting before as one shouting

"BOMBARDA MAXIMA" the spells instead of shooting from there faculae coated their weapons in a red ethereal glow hammering their weapons against the painting, whose smug face lasted all of two seconds as he realised he was doomed, with an almighty explosion the painting was obliterated along with a good portion of the wall, they turned to Harry who grinned savagely then shouted

"ATTACK" with an almost defining roar the Gryffindor's charged into the ravens nest.

After the first row of larger students entered baring axes hammers and maces harry and the rest filed inside, the fighting was savage and brutal the ravens caught unaware could do almost nothing as they were butchered some in their beds. Out of a house of a hundred only ten were innocent first and second years, the rest were either killed or taken prisoner.

"Who was it" harry asked Cho she was tied in heavy iron chains that bound not only her body but her magic as well she dangled a foot from the floor. "Who was it" he asked again with a vicious savagery that made her quiver he nodded to one of the female students who back handed her savagely then grabbing a handful of her brown hair

"the lord potter asked you a question scum" she hit her again this time with a closed fist winding her making her cough and cry "answer him" Cho's head bobbed down as she tried to breath before the girl grabbed her hair once more forcing her to look into the eyes of Harry.

"I can't they will kill my family" she sobbed

"Bring in her friend" harry bellowed "bring me Marietta Edgecombe" Cho's eye widened in terror

"No please" she cried "I...I'll tell" she cried

"It was Malfoy wasn't it" she nodded fresh tears stinging her face

"That's all I needed to know" he turned and left her crying he nodded to the girl who picked up an axe and left the room when the tell tale sound of an execution and a head hitting the floor.

He re-entered the Ravenclaw dormitory now full with bound prisoners.

"what shall we do with the prisoners" asked Ron as he looked on at the ravens with disgust harry walked over to the fire place and looked at the raven banner that had been there for over a thousand years he grabbed it spitting on it he then threw it into the fire, the ravens watched in horror as there standard burned to ashes, on their robes the raven disappeared and was replaced with the school logo but instead of four animals there was now three, the lion, the snake, and the badger.

"Take them to the great hall" he said in a voice just above a whisper "we'll deal with the scum there after were finished" a dozen Gryffindor students escorted the bound crying ex-ravens.

Harry turned to his army

"To arms we finish this now!"

The teachers arrived a few minutes later, they had been delayed by traps and peeves, what they saw was the end result of a war, they walked uneasily through the shattered remains of the Ravenclaw dormitory, there were seventh year students whose guts were splayed open for the world to see who had looks of horror and pain etched onto their faces for eternity, some sixth year student they couldn't tell who had his face bludgeoned by a heavy object. One or two with missing limbs and stab wounds and slash wounds, quietly and sombrely they made their way to the dormitories, it seemed that the ravens had tried to organise some form of defence but it had been overwhelmed, they followed the gore all the way up to the seventh floor dorms inside was the remains of one Cho Chang her head was removed and she was dangling like a macabre marionette.

Suddenly from the dormitory they herd choked sobs, making their way down they saw the gray lady trying to reassemble her mother's standard. But to no avail, ashes were all that was left of the once proud standard, as she cried Professor Flitwick looked at the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw her head was bowed in shame and there were liquid tears running down her face.

It seemed to him as though she was ashamed of what her house had become, before he could think on this more an explosion echoed through the school. Coming from deep underneath them it seemed that Slytherin was next, Minerva McGonagall turned to a suit of armour,

"awaken and defend the school do your duty to Hogwarts" nothing happened so she tried again "awaken and do your duty to Hogwarts" again nothing wasting no more time the teachers began to run towards the dungeon.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry looked at the new batch of recruits he shook his head sadly; he could feel his music begin to respond as he marched through the rows of men that had made the choice to run for the quiditch team.

Around them the recruits could hear military style drums.

_Let's get down to business__  
><em>_To defeat the Huns__  
><em>_Did they send me daughters__  
><em>_When I asked for sons?__  
><em>_You're the saddest bunch__  
><em>_I ever met__  
><em>_But you can bet__  
><em>_Before we're through__  
><em>_Mister, I'll make a man__  
><em>_out of you__  
><em> 

He pointed to one of the meger looking second years tapping him in the chest with his finger.

_Tranquil as a forest__  
><em>_But on fire within__  
><em>_Once you find your centre__  
><em>_you are sure to win__  
><em>_You're a spineless, pale__  
><em>_pathetic lot__  
><em>_And you haven't got a clue__  
><em>_Somehow I'll make a man__  
><em>_out of you_

He immediately made them run around the quiditch pitch.

_I'm never gonna catch__  
><em>_my breath_

Sang a mystified third year who was a little bit on the chubby side

_Say good-bye to those__  
><em>_who knew me_

Sang another with blond hair huffing heavily his face red with

_Boy, was I a fool in school__  
><em>_for cutting gym_

Sang a muggle borne forth year

_This guy's got 'em__  
><em>_scared to death_

Sang one of the watchers in the stands

_Hope he doesn't see__  
><em>_right through me_

Sang Ginny as she ran

_(Be a man)__  
><em>_We must be swift as__  
><em>_the coursing river __  
><em>_(Be a man) __  
><em>_With all the force__  
><em>_of a great typhoon __  
><em>_(Be a man) __  
><em>_With all the strength__  
><em>_of a raging fire__  
><em>_Mysterious as the__  
><em>_dark side of the moon_

Harry was at the head of the group and finished first, the rest of the team veterans were enjoying the show.__

_Time is racing toward us__  
><em>_till the Huns arrive__  
><em>_Heed my every order__  
><em>_and you might survive__  
><em>_You're unsuited for__  
><em>_the rage of war__  
><em>_So pack up, go home__  
><em>_you're through__  
><em>_How could I make a man__  
><em>_out of you?_

He had ordered the twins down from the stands with a wave and they appeared in mere moments better bats in hand. They took the largest and strongest to another part of the pitch to train them.__

_(Be a man)__  
><em>_We must be swift as__  
><em>_the coursing river __  
><em>_(Be a man) __  
><em>_With all the force__  
><em>_of a great typhoon __  
><em>_(Be a man) __  
><em>_With all the strength__  
><em>_of a raging fire__  
><em>_Mysterious as the__  
><em>_dark side of the moon_

The chaser girls were also ordered down and began to train the hopefuls, leaving harry with five recruits.__

_(Be a man)__  
><em>_We must be swift as__  
><em>_the Coursing river __  
><em>_(Be a man) __  
><em>_With all the force__  
><em>_of a great typhoon __  
><em>_(Be a man) __  
><em>_With all the strength__  
><em>_of a raging fire__  
><em>_Mysterious as the__  
><em>_dark side of the moon_

As the song came to an end the hopefuls collapsed tired but smiling.

"well asked Fred what you think" he said as the exhausted recruits began to get back up to their aching feet. Harry looked stern and disappointed the hopefuls felt there stomachs drop in anticipation of their dressing down.

"I think those slytherin Huns should watch out because we are coming for them" he smiled as did the recruits


End file.
